Kung Fu Panda The Lost Chapters
by Al daman
Summary: When Shifu receives a visit from a blind seer,he must send Po and the Five to a distant, unknown land. What they will find instead is an evil more ancient than Kung Fu itself.
1. The Visitation

Shifu opened his eyes to a world unlike anything he had known before. In fact he was rather unsure if he was looking at a world at all, for all around him was a white light that shined magnificently from all angles. His originally deduction of loneliness was proven false however as a figure appeared before him. An elderly looking woman, dressed in a red and white cloak that stretched from her feet to the hood that hid her face.

"Who are you?" Shifu asked dumbstruck.

"I am Theresa; the seer of the Spire." She answered with a calm, soothing voice.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" Shifu asked.

"This is only a vision, you are still in the Jade Palace, as for why I have brought you here..." She paused midsentence.

"...over the sea, a distant land is in peril. An ancient evil threatens to consume the lives of millions. Whether or not you choose to lend aid is your choice. But know that this evil is a threat to the entire world. Doing nothing could inadvertently lead to your own doom."

Shifu was further confused by this. Ancient evil, distant land, threat to the world? After taking a few moments to absorb the information, Shifu asked a fourth question.

"What must I do?"

She seemed to smile at his acceptance.

"In Hong Kong, a ship will arrive from the east. The traders will gladly allow your students passage for a small fee. But hurry, for they will only remain for a few days. "

"Where must they go?"

The old woman smiled again.

"Albion."

Shifu eyes shot open. His heart was racing and his ears were twitching. The early morning sun shined in his face. The valley air filled his nostrils. He was too preoccupied to remember that in a few minutes the Five would awaken instantly to the sound of the gong. He was at a crossroads. Should he dismiss his dream as just that, a dream or should he take it seriously. At least he should consult his students; ask their opinions. Right on cue, the gong sounded and the five immediately leapt out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Good morning master!" They all said in unison.

They were somewhat surprised when their master was not there to greet them as per what usually occurred every morning. Their eyes turned to his room, when the aging master stepped out into the hallway.

"Good morning students." He replied.

"Is something wrong master?" Viper asked, concern evident in her words.

"Yes. Will someone send for Po? I need to speak to all of you."

Mr. Ping's noodle shop was arguably the most active and vibrant part of town. Or at least it was today. The secret ingredient soup was the shop's specialty. Only Mr. Ping and Po or the dragon warrior as he was now known, were able to create such a wonder, and they did so with such pride, enthusiasm and skill. Not the skill that results in the unbeatable taste or the awesome aroma, but skill in_ how _they made it. Whenever they were cooking, customers would look on in awe and applaud the duo as they would dance from pot to pot whilst juggling knives, spoons and ingredients. Every customer was guaranteed a meal and a show. Father and Son laughed as they performed their feats until finally after tasting their dish, were both swept with satisfaction. The crowd cheered as their food was brought out to them.

Po was heading back to the kitchen, ready to prepare another meal, but was stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Turning around to meet the stranger, he was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted instead by a smiling Tigress.

"Hey Tigress, you come down for a meal?" He asked, his trade mark goofy grin plastered to his round face.

"Not today Po, Shifu wants to see us, all of us." She sounded almost disappointed.

Po's grin changed into a curious expression.

"No idea. He seemed a bit worried this morning. Don't know what's gotten into him."

"All right I'll be right up, let me just tell my Dad."

"Sure. I'll be outside."

As she walked out the courtyard, Po couldn't help but watch her.

'From the angle that she looks almost like a goddess...'

"You have to leave again, don't you?"

The voice that happened to belong to his loveable goose father snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry Dad. It won't be long I promise I'll be back before you know it." Po said as he turned to his father.

"Alright Son. Make me proud." Mr Ping replied after letting out a sigh of defeat.

Po ran towards the courtyard entrance.

"Thanks Dad, I promise I'll be back soon!" Po called back to Mr. Ping whose head and shoulders were now slumped.

Tigress was a fair way up the stairs leading to the Jade Palace when she heard the hard patting of heavy feet and the loud gasping of someone who did not enjoy traversing long distantly. She smiled to herself. Po had obviously caught up to her...barely.

"You took your sweet time." Tigress stated.

"Hey it's...not my...fault...if you...walk too fast..." Po replied in between breaths.

After a few minutes of following her at a slower pace, Po finally managed to break the silence between them.

"So what do you think Shifu wants to see us about?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's received a message, maybe he wants to send us away to take care of some bandits, and it could be a variety of things."

"Who the hell came up with the idea to build a palace at the top of an unclimbable mountain!"

Tigress once again laughed at his dislike of stairs. Po soon joined her.

Once Po had arrived, the group of seven sat around the dining table. Master Shifu recounted what had happened in his dream. His students listened carefully taking in every note and detail.

"I've never heard of Albion before." Crane stated as he rubbed his chin.

"What about that woman, Theresa you said her name was? And what of the spire, I mean what is it, some kind of tower?" Viper joined in.

"I'm more interested in this evil. What are we dealing with? Some kind of dark entity or just some corrupt warlord?" Tigress asked.

"I cannot answer any of your questions. I am somewhat dumfounded by this whole ordeal myself. I'm not even sure what to make of it. What if it turns out that it was just my imagination getting the best of me?"

"I have an idea."

All eyes turned to Po, who had until now remained silent.

"I say we go to Hong Kong, like Theresa said, and see if that boat of traders is there. If it is then maybe it was a vision, if it isn't then we'll just come back."

"Po that...that actually makes sense." Mantis said beginning with a critical tone but swiftly switching to an agreeable one.

As the whole table nodded in agreement Shifu stood up.

"It's settled; you will all back a few essentials tonight and leave for Hong Kong in the morning. Zeng will accompany you, so that if it turns out that it was a vision i experienced, he can fly back and inform me of your departure."

With that, everyone got up and headed to their rooms, Po hurrying back to his Father to relay the news.


	2. New Arrivals

Back and forth, up and down, back and forth, up and down, so on and so forth. That was what life at sea was like in Boris Minfree's opinion. He like the other traders of the "_Small Fry" _had left the confines of Albion in search of riches, strange items to trade and exotic women. So far in their eight month journey, they had found none of those things. Just sea, rocks, sea, cliffs, sea, sea the occasional fish and more sea. Did he mention sea?

He made his way up onto the deck and started leaning on the mask. The crew were about their duties, some tending to the mast and sails, others chipping off gunk hat had collected alongside the hull whilst the rest looked out for any kind of landmass. The ship itself wasn't too spectacular. Just a small ship, if you could call it that bearing the Reaver Industries flag on the mast. The space at the bottom of the ship served as the sleeping area for the crew, as well as storage for tradeable goods. There were a few rough patches along the hull, evidence of wearing.

There was nothing remarkable about the crew. They wore simple tunics all coloured in a beige-brown scheme. The crew was around the same age all in their twenties. Of course they weren't identical but they did bear some similarities. Boris himself wore a dark blue overcoat as a means to identify himself as captain.

Staring out into the ocean he brought his hand up to scratch his short trimmed beard as he pondered on their situation. They were out a total of eight months of sea. Everyone was on edge. Worst of all their food supply was running out. They were past the mark of no return, either they find land, or they starve to death.

"_Is there nothing out there..."_

As if to answer his questions the wind blew in his face, his scruffy brown hair blowing with it.

"LAND AHOY!" He was immediately brought out of his trance at the prospect of resupplying. And actually trading.

He swiftly turned his head to the source of the outburst; Fred Archer, his first mate. He saw him with a telescope in hand observing the continent in the far off distance. He gave Boris a nod as he ran up next to him, accepting the telescope that was now handed to him. Bringing it to his eye, he saw the faint outline of a landmass.

"How far do you think it is?" He asked Fred, his voice full of excitement and authority.

"I'd put it at about fifty miles cap'n." He replied his voice deep and confident.

"Bring the ship around!" He boomed at the crew.

He was replied with a series of aye aye's.

The once dull action aboard the ship was now replaced with a frenzy of movement as the crew accomplished their orders with a renewed vigour. The ship slowly but surely turned to face it's salvation.

"_Guess there is something out there after all..."_

* * *

It was a typical day for Sao Lee. Hong Kong was flooded with activity as it was one of the major ports in the region. Traders from all over came to sell their wares, so that in turn people here could trade with those further inland, and so the cycle continued. Her father was a kind man, though he was never the same when her mother died. She was more or less over it, but the sight of her father brought painful memories flying right back.

The family of snow leopards were respectable enough in their district of the city at the docks. They weren't nobility, nor were they particularly wealthy, but they never went hungry and they were never bothered by anyone.

"Ling get over here." A voice called from the end of the alley she was walking down.

Well almost never. She slowly turned to the rhino that now stood in her way. Her face turned to a scowl.

"I thought I told you, if you don't pay our protection money, you can't come down here." He said with smugness written all over it.

"And I thought that I told you to buzz off, I ain't afraid of you." She replied looking him straight in the eye.

He didn't seem to like that remark. He stormed up to her grabbing both her wrists and suspended her in the air.

"You. Should. Be. Pay up or else." He stated, his voice a whisper.

"Or else what? You pull something here and the guards will kill you!" She gasped out as she struggled against his iron grasp.

She fell to the ground when he released her. The rhino huffed out clearly agitated and annoyed.

"Watch your back kitty..." He brought his head to her ear.

"...I'll be chewing on it. " With that said he stormed off.

She took off down to the markets. She just wanted to get the things her father needed and then return to her father. She was so caught up in her worries that she almost didn't notice that the square had just about go quiet save for a few whispers and remarks. They were all facing the docks. A ship had just arrived. Designed like no other that anyone had ever seen, and bearing a flag and sail that no one recognised.


	3. A somewhat disturbing gift

It was difficult to describe the emotions that were boiling in Captain Boris Minfree's belly at that moment. After Avo knows how long, he and his crew on the Small Fry had endured month after month of hardship and turmoil. Worst of all, they had only sauerkraut to eat. Month after month. It would be accurate to say that he, along with the rest of the crew were sick of it. Yet now after what almost turned out to be a suicide mission just became the one of the greatest discoveries in recorded history. A new civilization! A new continent! A new world!

They had arrived but a few minutes ago and already the goods were being unloaded. It would all be well and good, if it weren't for the strange looks that they were receiving-and the ones that they sent back in return. Of course he expected a different culture. Different architecture and different clothing were to be expected, but what stood before them were creatures covered in fur and others with hides for skin. Animals. They were animals!

Still no point gaping about it. After all what would they accomplish? Most of his crew, seemingly uninterested with the peculiar situation they were in. They were exhausted after all. In all honesty, he himself was starting to lose interest; he'd seen crazier and stranger things. Trolls, hobbes and ghosts for example. The creatures themselves who had once been staring at them intensely were now resuming they're day to day activities, though the air of caution was still very evident. He looked back at the ship; already the crew was hard at work unloading the ship. In fact he spied a few of them trying to sneak off, curiosity gripping them.

"Ahem."

That got their attention.

"The ship is that way." He pointed to the ship with his thumb, smiling.

The few crew members now hung their heads in shame and shuffling back towards their duties. Boris himself decided that perhaps he should assist them. He shook his head at the thought. There was no if about it_; of course_ he should help, for two reasons. Firstly he had always helped them in the past without hesitation. Secondly he had come to learn from personal experience that subordinates were always more willing to suffer, if their superiors suffered next to them. There would be time to explore later. Before he turned away he saw a female snow leopard staring at him. He simply smiled at her, a smile that grew wider when she turned away at being caught out.

* * *

All thoughts of acquiring the goods for her father left her. Sao Lee never neglected her chores without good reason and a mystery ship of unique design, manned by a crew of an unknown species seemed good cause enough. She wanted more than ever to investigate. Her eyes then met those of a young looking man wearing a dark blue jacket. Her heart skipped a beat, and before she swiftly turned away, she could have sworn that he smiled at her.

* * *

It had been a week since Po and the Five had left for their journey. They packed relatively light, considering the, what they assumed to be, long journey ahead of them. They each packed the essentials; spare clothing, camp gear and food. I'm sure everyone knows which of those three was of most importance to Po; if you don't then you obviously have been paying attention. Yes our dear Po had enough food packed to feed an army, or at least a very large Panda. Or two. Now that in itself was of no surprise to Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey or Mantis, what _was_ rather odd was that Po hadn't devoured all of it in the first three days as he had done on countless of occasions. A bad habit that eventually resulted in Tigress to lay down the rule; _"No snack stops."_ It might have been because of his rigorous training, his inner peace that he had acquired "_At such a young age"_ as Master Shifu put it, or more likely the large chest that he had acquired from his father. He was deep in thought, something that Tigress noted was somewhat rare of the Dragon Warrior.

Po had a lot to process right now. A week ago, when he told his father, Mr Ping, that he had to leave, and that he didn't know how long it would be, he had asked where. Po replayed the conversation in his head.

* * *

_Mr Ping loved his son, there was no doubt about that, and while he supported and admired his dedication to Kung Fu and had every faith in his extraordinary abilities, he still was afraid for his wellbeing. _

"_Po, do you have to go?" He had begged, yet he had already known the answer._

"_Dad, I have to, you know I have to, I'll be alright, I promise." _

_Mr Ping looked into his son's eyes and he found hope. Po would be alright, if an insane snow leopard and power hungry albino peacock couldn't kill him with all the great power they possessed... No, his son would be safe. He was the Dragon Warrior after all, and if for whatever reason he could not protect himself, the Five would surely protect him. He gave in and smiled at his son._

"_All right Po. Do your thing."_

_Po hugged his father in response._

"_Out of curiosity where are you going? You know so that I can send you your action figures in case you forget them."_

"_DAD!" Po hushed, checking to see that no customer had heard him. Unfortunately for him it was, by that nosey she pig that lived next door. She just walked away, eyes wide open, jaw wide open. Why was she always around during the most inconvenient of moments?_

"_Master Shifu said it was a country called Albion."_

_His eyes shot open at the mention of that name. Albion, he hadn't heard of that land in over twenty years. _

"_Albion?" He asked, just to clarify._

"_Yeah." Po answered his father, somewhat unnerved by his reaction._

_He was more unnerved when his Dad walked over to the counter and pulled a chest out, imprinted with a strange seal, two pickaxes joined with one point of one of tools connecting to the opposite end of the other. He gazed at it reminiscently._

"_When I was a boy, my Father would tell me stories of how he had travelled across the world. From Europe to Africa and... Albion. He said that it was a mystical place of heroes and legend, as I grew older I thought they were just stories to excite and entertain little children. He said that everything in this chest contained things that he had collected on his travels, souvenirs. I thought they were just fabrications made by a talented craftsman. Now I am unsure."_

"_PO!" Tigress had called from the street._

"_We have to go now!"_

_Po looked apologetically at his Dad. _

"_Sorry Dad."_

"_I understand son. Look take this with you, it may help you on your mission."_

_After embracing his father and taking the chest he left._

* * *

Po was shaken free of his thoughts after he had noticed that night had covered the sky. The group agreed to camp there under a few trees in the countryside. A fire was started and their bedrolls were rolled out (duh). Tigress looked at him with worry; he had spent the past few minutes staring at that chest his father had given him.

"So Po..." She had begun. This snapped him out of his trance.

"What's in the Box?"

"Yeah what gives?" Mantis piped in.

The Five gathered around him.

"Okay so apparently my Great Grandad was some kind of traveller and my Dad said that he once went to Albion."

They all gasped.

"I know right? So anyway, my Dad said that this was everything he collected while he was there."

His hands touched the lid and he slowly lifted it, a flash or light emerging, surprising all of them. Po looked at all of them with a smile.

"Cool."

Inside was a variety of cards, sheets of paper with writing scrawled on them, bits if fabric. He picked up one of these cards and saw a picture of a large eerie tower. Others contained pictures of strange creatures, places and objects. He passed them around to the others. At that instant Po gave a yelp of surprise. The Five came to his aid immediately, asking him what was wrong. Their question was answered when he pulled out of the chest a skull. The Five just stared at it in shock. Viper looked around in the cards, thinking that there would be some kind of explanation. There was.

"Hey guys, it says here that that is a-" Her face formed a strange expression.

"-Hollow Man skull."

Monkey looked back up at Po

"Po, I'm starting to think your Great Grandpa was a little creepy."

Po looked back.

"Yeah."

**I'm back B*tches! Sorry I've been away for a while. I've had exams and stuff but luckily for you, school holidays started, so expect a few more regular posts!**


	4. Coming together

**To Albion**

After the startling sight of the Hollow Man's skull within the chest, Po and the others continued to look into the chest for more information, setting the skull to the side. Amongst the souvenirs, Po found several scrolls detailing of his grandfather's adventure in the mysterious kingdom.

"Guys! Listen to this!" Po called out to his friends as he read one of the scrolls.

"_After three days in this new land, I was attacked by a horde of small, monstrous creatures while exploring a cave. The small party that was with me was slain and I was the last one standing. However, before I could be killed, the monsters started to perish one by one. When I opened my eyes, I saw unusual creature holding a sword and some sort of stick. He was a bit surprised when he saw me, as if he had never seen a goose before. Turns out, he hadn't. But none the less, he helped me. I asked him his name, he said it was Sparrow. Unusual name, I'll admit… "_

"Sparrow? I think I have seen that name in another scroll I was reading." Crane replied, clear interest in his voice. "What did it say?" Po asked, heavily intrigued.

"I think it would be best if we read the scrolls in order before we reach Hong Kong. That way, we will at least know about who or what to look for." Tigress suggested.

Throughout the rest of the journey, the six Kung Fu masters and Zeng read aloud the scrolls that served as Po's grandfather, Xian Ping's journal. With each scroll, they found themselves focusing more and more on exploits of Sparrow as he travelled across his homeland Albion on a quest to stop a madman called Lucian Fairfax and avenge the death of Sparrow's older sister, Rose. They had read about his journey to Bowerstone, his fight in the crucible and his disappearance to the spire.

By the time they reached Hong Kong a week after Shifu had the vision, they had finished the entire scroll collection. All were completely fascinated with the wonders of the new world, though Tigress didn't show it. The scrolls ended with Sparrow becoming the new king of Albion and Ling returning home with his chest of memories of his adventures. However, there were gaps in the scrolls, certain segments were either missing or had faded with time. There was enough to piece together a timeline of the past few decades, however there was no telling what occurred in the shattered Spire, as it was called or what state the country was in. There was even less information on this so called 'seer' Theresa. It would seem that through their efforts to seek answers, they had only succeeded in finding new questions to ask. Their destination and their future was still shrouded in mystery.

Now, as they gazed at the city of Hong Kong, bathed in the morning light, it was time for a new chapter in their lives.

As they reached the harbor, Tigress spoke to her companions and friends.

"Alright. If what Master Shifu said about the vision is correct, then the ship should be docked here."

She said so pointing towards the docks

I suggest we separate so that we have a better chance of finding it faster. Check each flag for any foreign symbols and for any sign of 'humans' tending to it. Address our business and rendezvous in an hour."

The all nodded in agreement and separated.

Crane flew around the harbor enjoying the sea breeze and the pleasant smell of freshly caught fish. These pleasures were short lived when he spotted a flag that had an unusual symbol of some kind of gear on it. He looked down as saw the human crew loading the ship with supplies and other items. He could not read the lettering on the ship, as it was in an unusual language.

He reasoned that this was likely his best bet.

Crane then landed on the dock with a light thud next to the ship and cautiously approached a man who wore a unique navy blue coat which covered his arms and went down to his thighs, a matching tricorne hat and dark beige breaches and a tunic to boot. Yet what was most interesting was this man did not appear to be any other creature he had seen before lacking any distinguishing paws or fur or hide ofanyone he knew Instead he had pink-tan skin and hands with opposable thumbs just like Monkey's, though his feet were an odd shape he hadn't sseen before. He appeared to be overlooking his crew who were of the same species and wore similar beige tunics.

"Keep steady, lads. If anything happens to that cargo, the captain will give us a wallop! We need to get it back to Albion in one piece." The man's voice carried over the already loud chatter and commotion of everyday life in Hong Kong.

Albion.

That was the word Crane was looking for.

Clearing his throat, Crane asked the man,

"Excuse me sir. Did you say that this ship is bound to Albion?" The man, the first mate, Fred Archer, was startled both by Crane's sudden appearance and the fact he was a sentient bird, but replied as if he was another human. But after a few days in this new world, he was growing accustomed to these surprises.

"Aye. We plan to leave port once our captain returns. May I ask why did you ask?"

Crane explained the situation to Fred, who in turn, explained that if the six Kung Fu warriors want to cast off with them, they'd have to ask the captain. Crane agreed and left to gather the Furious Five. As they returned, Viper noticed that one of the warriors was missing.

"Wait a minute. Where's Po?" Monkey knew the answer right away.

"He must be in the marketplace, stuffing his face." Tigress growled as she heard this. "We'll have to find him. If this ship casts off before we board, he is a dead panda."

Sure enough, Po was in the marketplace, gathering (and eating) as much food as he could afford. With Hong Kong being the largest trade city in China, the Dragon Warrior got to experience many kinds of dishes. He even began to wonder what the food in Albion would taste like.

However, his thoughts and gorging were interrupted by a scream in pain. Being the Dragon Warrior, Po headed to the source of the scream, going back to the stand where he was eating before to grab a handful of bean buns.

Po then headed to the source, which was in an alley near the harbor, and hid behind a stack of crates as he saw a gang of wolves capture a young snow leopard that was dressed in rags. From the look of things, she was getting quite a beating. But before Po could intervene, a large rhino stepped out of the shadows while two wolves held on to her tightly.

"Time's up, Ling. Your old man has already 'paid.' Now it's your turn." But as the rhino was about to deliver a blow to the young snow leopard, a flash of black and white sent him a few feet away from where he was.

Sao-Lee waited for the blow to come, but when it never came, she opened her eyes to find a large panda standing in front of her and her two captives. The rhino growled as he got up.

"Who dares punch Shao Ru Liao?"

"That would be the Dragon Warrior." Po spoke in his aptly named awesomeness voice.

Immediately, the wolves released Sao-Lee and attacked the panda. But Po was quick and dodged the attacks and hit one wolf in the back and tossed him at his cohort and Shao, who was charging at Po until the was quickly set tumbling to the ground as his lackey hit him full force.

Sao-Lee watched in shock and amazement as Po avoided and blocked every blow and sent some back at Shao and his lackeys until he knocked them out, all covered in bruises and a scrapes. Po then looked at Sao-Lee, who was against the wall to keep herself on her feet.

"You ok?" Sao-Lee nodded.

"Ye-yes. I'm ok." She stuttered, both from shock and amazement.

"Who are these guys?"

The Dragon Warrior asked, glancing at the unconscious rhino and wolves.

"Th-that's Shao Ru Liao. He's the head of all of the crime gangs in Hong Kong."

"And why were they picking on you?"

"M-my father owed them p-protection money and I had to come down here to buy food…" she trailed off, still afraid of what had almost transpired.

She looked up and found comfort in the Panda's gentle, jade eyes.

But before Sao-Lee could say anymore, a grunt echoed through the alleyway

Shao had regained consciousness. Lee backed away stumbling only to be caught by Po. Upon seeing him, Shao charged, hoping to impale the panda with his horn.

Time seemed to slow down for Po, an ability honed by his kung fu training. He tossed Lee out of the way, full well knowing that he wouldn't have enough time to avoid the fatal blow. Shao got closer and closer, faster than Po could register. As he held his paws in front of him flashes of his life blinked before his eyes, this was the end, he had realized. Clamping his eyes shut he heard a loud bang and crunch.

'By the Gods….he's crushed my chest…'

Yet when he found that he felt no pain he opened them only to see a bloody mass on the ground in front of him. Shao had been hit by something and it had torn his shoulder apart…

"I'd say if I were you, I'd stay down." A new voice spoke.

Po turned to a sight that amazed even him.

**Phew…sorry for the really long delay, just had a lot of stuff going on right now… Anywho enough of my problems., I'd like to thank Dream Dragoness for doing most of the work on this chapter and I'm pleased to announce she will now be my co writer for this story. I might actually finish it after all…**

**Lol thanks for bearing with me guys and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
